Of Fireflies and Lightning Bugs
by Amaterasu333
Summary: "I don't like girls." He proclaimed at a young age. Years later, he would not regard those words as the buzzing of Fireflies fogged his mind and the glow of lighting Bugs lit his vision. He loved her. His own advice was void and empty now as he found his boldness dulled by the soft light of her presence. Ironically, she had grown more courageous than him, and it was all his fault.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in this story.**

Hey guys. Here's a small oneshot that I've had rolling around in my head for a little while. It's my first in the romance genre. I'm always nervous about my writing but either way, I had a lot of fun writing it. I've been into a couple pairings lately and somehow, SasuHina has really grabbed my attention and I really love this couple. so I decided to write a fanfic for it.

I've got a lot of ideas in me lately for stories and I hope to fit in this pairing in one of my future long-term stories if I can just finish getting the basic plot of those stories to pan out. I do also enjoy SasuSaku however, so you may see them in one of my future stories as well. We'll see.

As for Sentinel Kakashi. Don't worry. I'm still working on that one. I've just had writer's block about it for a while now. I would really like to finish that one soon, but the last thing I want to do is rush up a half-assed ending. I hope to update it soon now though. Just know that I will finish. I will force myself out of this block if it's the last thing I do.

Writing this small story may have helped a bit though. Sometimes you just need to shift focus to get your writing skills back in order. I needed a break. Writing this gave me the break I needed.

Anyway, please enjoy.

* * *

**Of Fireflies and Lightningbugs**

When Sasuke was young, he had had the often enough occasion of witnessing his parents actually…kissing; the two of them kissing… each other. And though it was often rushed, and his father would always have a look of slight annoyance and his Mother, a look of indifference to combat, Sasuke could somehow tell that his parents indeed loved each other.

Sasuke at his young age however was still unsettled by it; the kissing that is. The only person Sasuke would ever kiss was his Mother, and maybe Itachi on his cheek when he returned from studies, but never would he marry and kiss some other woman ever. Kissing was disgusting unless it was a kiss for his Mommy.

"I'll never marry." Declared the 7 year old sitting at the dinner table. "I don't like girls." He stated. "Only Mommy." He clarified with a tint of red dusting his cheeks.

His Father never looked from his newspaper, but seemed to hum in agreement. Women were troublesome. His Wife gave her husband a glare in which he purposely ignored, and Itachi smiled amusedly at his Brother.

"OH Sasuke you say that now." His Mother chimed at her young clueless son. "One day you'll find the perfect young lady for you and you'll probably marry her." She had a glimmer in her eyes as she winked at her little boy.

The little raven child shook his head furiously at her accusations. NO. No. But his mother only nodded in return, the power in her movements seeming to negate his own resolve. His Mom smiled sheepishly at him, and his brother wanted to tease but left it to their Mother who was doing a pretty good job already. Fugaku was silent, sympathizing with the boy but not bothering to help and cruelly letting his wife and first-born have their fun with him.

Those words from his all-knowing Mother would hunt Sasuke even after he was old enough to realize his family was being quite evil that one evening. When Sasuke was ten, he was still working hard in the academy. Girls were the last thing on his mind. He was only interested in training and becoming as good as his older brother. He admired his strength and his skill and so did everyone else in the family. He loved Itachi but whenever he was with him, he felt ignored and unnoticed. He knew that it couldn't be helped. In a deeper political level relevant to the entirety of the clan, Itachi was the future and he was just…backup or some kind of support that his brother would never need. He couldn't help but think that if he was stronger, he would be a bit more relevant. So he worked hard, if only to get his father to notice him more.

He had stayed late on the school grounds, as he had been doing most evenings. His Mother was becoming increasingly annoyed at his antics of nearly missing dinner and she kept fuming at his Father about it, complaining that it was his fault.

He saw someone unexpected there one evening. Greatly annoyed by the intrusion, he narrowed his eyes, willing the invader to turn around and spot him. And it just had to be a girl. He went up to her realizing it was one of his classmates. Hinata Hyuuga, the Hyuuga heir. What a surprise. She had noticed him and backed away in fear.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke nearly barked.

"T-training." Her voice was small and frightened. The Uchiha intimidated her to no end, and she had always did her best to avoid him and his dark eyes that she believed could spar red at any moment.

"…Oh. I thought you were stalking me." Sasuke suddenly calmed.

The young girl blinked. "W-why?"

"Because…you're a girl. I don't know. That's what the others do. I'm training too." He changed the subject placing his hands in his pockets.

"B-but you're t-the best in c-class."

"That's not good enough." He said ignoring her stutter. "Not for my Dad. That why I have to get better."

Hinata nodded sadly. She understood Sasuke's predicament. "Hai. M-my father is also n-not pleased with me. He s-says I m-must be stronger t-to rule m-my clan." She took out a kunai, her fingers trembling lightly as she gripped it firmly. So she was doing target practice.

Sasuke thought it was ironic. All the attention was put on her in her family, but of all the people, she seemed least apt. There was a lot of pressure and she experienced little notable success at easing the worries of her clan elders. He was much better and if not for Itachi, he would probably be "good enough." Maybe even considered talented. He was no heir though. Just the second child. "The rightful heir's" brother and forever stuck in his brother's shadow no matter what he achieved. He almost felt pity for her because they had something in common.

"You're doing it wrong." He observed looking at her stance. He walked up to her and began manipulating her appendages without her consent. "You're too stiff. Relax your joints. And being stiff isn't going to help the shaking. That's why your throws are so off." He noticed the failed attempts at the base of the log, the center being the intended target.

Hinata didn't utter a word. The Uchiha was the best at everything, so it made sense to just do what he advised. Her mind tried to focus, even as the boy made a few lastly adjustments to her shoulders. She steadied herself and threw once Sasuke backed away, certain then that she was in a fine position. It wasn't in the center, but it had at least hit the log. Sasuke nodded in approval.

Hinata gawked in awe. 'I-I-It h-hit!" the nine-year old girl stuttered even more when she was excited.

"Try again." The Uchiha ordered still, his voice imitating the sternness of his father and the confidence of his Mother. For the rest of the evening and long past dinner, Sasuke helped the girl with her training.

It had grown late and it wasn't until a familiar glimmer started to shimmer in the air around them that they realized that they had stayed away from home longer than they should have.

"F-fireflies." Hinata uttered.

Sasuke stuck his hands in his pockets as he glanced around him for the insects. "You mean lightning bugs." Sasuke mentioned.

"But t-they're f-fireflies."

"No. Lightning bugs." Sasuke insisted calmly. "It sounds cooler." Hinata silently disagreed. Fireflies sounded nicer. It sounded warm and gentle. "We should go. My Momm… I mean-" Sasuke looked away embarrashed. "I have to go home."

Hinata nodded. "M-me too."

"You're not afraid of the dark are you?"

She shook her head. "N-nor with the firef- l-lightningbugs." Sasuke nodded. Afterwards, they separated, Sasuke silently wondering if he should have walked that strange girl home, because it sounded like something his Mother would have told him to do. Next time he would.

* * *

When Sasuke returned to the compound, he had no idea what time it was. It was dark out though and he knew it was long past dinner and that his mom would argue with him and then with Father. He groaned and inwardly whined as he approached home.

Surprisingly it wasn't his Mom that greeted him flustered outside the door. It was his father. He looked back nervously at his wife who threw him looks through the door.

"You know your Mother is pissed, don't you?" He whispered gruffly. He cleared his throat as he sensed the glares of his significant other intensifying in scrutiny.

"Sasuke, you know you shouldn't be out so late. Your Mother is very upset by this." He said loud enough for the woman to hear. Sasuke was perturbed by the peculiarity in his father's nervous twitches and speech patterns."If you insist on training so hard, then I'll train you."

"Really!?" Sasuke asked awkwardly. He didn't know whether to be excited or troubled with suspicion.

"Hn. Just stop staying out so late and apologize to your Mother." His Father walked away, purposely not looking at the angry woman waiting just inside the house. "At the pond before class tomorrow morning."Sasuke did apologize to his Mother who gave him an irritated, though sympathizing look afterwards.

The next day his father began to show him his first ninjutsu, a fire-style technique. It only took him two weeks to master the difficult attack and his Father was surprised by the boy's aptitude. Perhaps he had made a mistake in not paying more attention because the child was obviously dedicated and clever…like himself.

"You are indeed my son."

That day Sasuke had something interesting to share with Hinata Hyuuga, and asked her what her favorite element was. Unfortunately, it wasn't fire, but it didn't stop him from trying to teach it to her.

* * *

At the age of twelve Sasuke felt that nothing much had changed in him. The only female he had ever kissed was his mother and he had no plans to kiss another, though others had plenty of plans for him, and it disgusted him. The females of Konoha seemed so shallow. How could he ever consider giving them his time when all they wanted was his looks, his wealth, or his name?

He tried to ignore as a clan of young konoichi ogled him from afar. They chattered far too loudly about his physique and his…beauty? They used the word beauty. The girls began to giggle loudly and Sasuke became embarrassed. He still disliked females for the most part, except his Mother of course. But beyond that, he was starting to make some exceptions.

Sakura for one, but he kind of had to. She was a member of his team. If he couldn't get along with her, he would have to take all that lecturing from mister teamwork lecturer himself. Hatake Kakashi. Besides that, Sakura wasn't as extremely annoying as she once was and was starting to grow up. She wasn't all over him anymore but she still stared and she was still too much of a dreamer for his likes. She was still part of the Sasuke fan club. Sasuke couldn't say that he hated or even disliked her. He would even go far enough to say they were possibly becoming friends. He wouldn't tell her that, because she would take it as an invitation to hit on him more.

One other exception was the Hyuuga heir. Hinata, the stupid girl who had a stupid crush on his stupid friend Naruto. And Naruto, the Dobe; he was so pathetically, and painfully unaware. How could he not know? Everyone in Konoha knew besides him. Sasuke was actually starting to feel bad for the young heir for being so painfully ignored while Naruto focused star-eyed on Sakura, whom ignored Naruto, and focused on himself, whom tried to ignore everyone, except sometimes Hinata only because of how pathetic she was.

Why did he even care? Sasuke supposed it was a bit hard to ignore how much she really her feelings toward the blond teammate of his. She wasn't artificial or superficial like the other girls. She was simply there and afraid to say what she genuinely felt which was slightly more tolerable then boldly declaring a lie, but not by much. Sasuke sometimes became annoyed with both her and Naruto.

"Usuratonkaichi." Sasuke groaned as he reclined against a tree after watching his friend being declined by Sakura yet again. "She's not interested in you right now. Maybe you should focus on someone else who actually…wants you." Sasuke nearly choked on the last part. Vital hint ignored as the dobe's ridiculous tan face puffed up.

"Yeah yeah. Whatever Teme. You're just trying to keep Sakura-Chan all to yourself!" He accused pointing his finger in Sasuke's face. Sasuke swatted it away roughly. 'Please. If I wanted her, she would already be mine.' He wanted to say but left it be. What a total moron.

"You know. He's a total moron." He once mentioned to Hinata as they trained in the fields together one night after dinner. "Naruto's not very bright." Sasuke made an odd face. Hinata held her hands together as she smiled at Sasuke's comment. There was a withheld grimace as Sasuke realized he might have purposely been attempting to cheer the Hyuuga up. 'Only because she's annoying me,' he excused. It wasn't like him to interfere in this way, and in of all things, a relationship.

"Why don't you just say something?" He asked for the first time. Hinata shook her head. "W-what if h-he says he doesn't l-like me back?" Her head lowered as her fingers squeezed each other nervously. For a moment Sasuke could only look at her, observing her in the light of the moon and the glowing buzz of fireflies and lightning bugs that flittered across his vision.

"Yeah. What if? There's plenty of other fish in the sea. Ones that are smarter and not neon orange."

Hinata smiled again in spite of her growing fears. "If that's what you're afraid of, then you're as stupid as he is." For a moment, the insects went silent. The lights flickered nervously as the small creatures communicated to each other silently. He knew it hurt her feelings but he could get away with it. They were rather good friends and she was probably Sasuke's only friend outside of members of team 7.

Both being a part of clans such as the Uchiha and Hyuuga gave them enough in common to relate and room for conversation. She was also the only female he had met who hadn't tried to kiss him. Sasuke could appreciate that enough to talk to her even outside of those days he continued to train her. Now they had been friends for some years since the academy. Sasuke could afford insulting her without losing the relationship. Everyone needs an insult once in a while to get a hold of themselves.

Hinata frowned at him, and went back to fighting stance. Sasuke believed she would think about what he said but if he knew the girl, she probably still would not say anything.

Hinata formed fire seals, knowing that her efforts would be futile. The bugs dispersed. Strange white flames with a purplish hue erupted from her mouth, making contact with Sasuke's skin, but nothing burned. The fire was odd in color, and there was only this strangely pleasant warmth associated with it, no actual heat of burning capacity. The wisp of flames dissipated and melted into the atmosphere. All it really was was molded chakra that looked like fire, but that was it.

"Why do you keep trying that? You know it'll never work."

"Because, it's looks p-pretty."

"You can't kill anyone by looking pretty Hinata." She blushed.

"Besides, you t-taught it t-to me."

"Before we realized we couldn't learn just any jutsu we wanted. We were both pretty dumb back then." He mused.

"I'm still glad y-you taught me."

"…Hn." The Uchiha stiffened and shifted uncomfortably.

The Fireflies and Lightning bugs surrounded them once more, glowing hot and buzzing with activity.

* * *

"Are there any special women in your life Sasuke." His father had asked him when he was sixteen. 'Didn't he once agree that women were trouble?'

"That's a strange thing to ask so suddenly, Father." Sasuke pointed out slightly irritated. He didn't want to talk on the subject of women in his life. He had also just gotten home from a mission in the Waves with Hinata, Naruto, and Sakura. He still wore his jounin vest as he had not the time to take of the sweaty dirty uniform that smelled of ocean salt and oak.

His father smirked at Sasuke's annoyed tone. "Nothing. It's only that I was curious." Sasuke raised a brow in suspicion. Rarely did his father make him suspicious sense he was relatively predictable. Predictably, he was quiet, and rarely ventured into his social life with so little warning, since unlike Itachi, his relationships had no effect on the clan.

"I'm not."

"What about that teammate of yours you invited once?"

"You mean Naruto? He henged at the dinner table." Sasuke explained again.

"NO! No I mean that one training under Tsunade."

"She's nice but I'm not interested." Really the girl was just his friend and was more like a sibling. Team 7 had become his second family with Kakashi as odd a father as any three kids could have.

Just then, Mikoto walked into the room smiling at her son who had finally returned. She had overheard as well but did not say anything. "Here you are, Dear." She handed her husband a cup full of fresh coffee. He grunted a thanks. "I'm glad to see you made it back well, Sasuke. Can I get you something?"

"No thank you Mother. I'll be in my room, if the both of you will excuse me." They nodded and Sasuke escaped their knowing gazes as quickly as he could without seeming nervous.

"There. Are you pleased now?"

"Don't act like you weren't curious either." Mikoto took the coffee away from her husband who was just beginning to enjoy it. "This was only for show. You had enough of this for one day." Fugaku watched his wife exit into the kitchen, feeling some annoyance. She was good at getting under his skin and if his son had any sense, he would take his parents relation as an example and stay away from women.

* * *

Sasuke laid on his bed thinking.

"I'm going to tell h-him Sasu." Hinata had told him using that stupid nickname that he sometimes didn't mind but at other times…it irked him.

"Good." He had stupidly said to her. "Will you cry if he says no?"

She shook her head. "No."

"Really? No? Are you sure?" He deadpanned, looking at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Hai. I'm not a child anymore. I can r-respect his feelings."

"That's good. But just respect yourself. And Just in case you start crying anyway, we can spar to get your mind off of it." Hinata smiled at her long time Uchiha companion before unexpectedly hugging him in thanks. Sasuke didn't hug much, but decided to let things be as the girl continued to wrap him in a gracious embrace. He had for some reason always been there for her and she didn't know why. Lately, it felt as if she needed him. There was something about him that made her calm and gave her bravery. His confidence had rubbed off on her over the years but even now, it was at its strongest only when he was there.

"Will you come w-with m-me?"

"Why?" She hid her face in his chest embarrassed, hiding the blush forming on her cheeks. The Uchiha sighed. "You're such a baby. Fine."

Sasuke laid in bed thinking. "Im a moron. I'm an idiot. I'm a hypocrite." And the self-insulting continued. "Stupid Uchiha."

* * *

Later that evening Sasuke had walked with Hinata and then hid, staring from a distance as she approached the orange dobe. He tried to listen but it was hard to hear over the other noises of the streets. He couldn't afford to get closer without Naruto noticing him.

Looking at his two friends as Hinata initiated an awkward conversation over the glowing, overhanging lanterns, Sasuke felt some nervousness arise and a little anger. Nervous for Hinata if Naruto said no, or nervous if he said yes? He couldn't figure it out, but he knew he was a little angry at Hinata, and Naruto, and mostly at himself. He was a hypocrite.

Hinata smiled and Naruto smiled, and then they began to laugh. Something in Sasuke had sunk, and he wanted to go home. He wanted to be anywhere but there. Naruto beamed and Hinata blushed. 'Why Naruto?' Sasuke asked. 'Why the one who could never see straight?' Why was she trying so hard for that dobe when…he was right there? He had noticed her. He took the time to console her and counsel her in matters dealing from the shinobi arts to…love. He had stupidly, against his better judgment, fallen in love himself and it was so sudden and unexpected. He had been wanting to tell her for almost three months how he felt. How he would be there for her even if Naruto wasn't. He wanted to tell her that he thought she was pretty even if others found her dull in comparison to Sakura's emerald eyes and pink hair. But he couldn't. He couldn't be half as brave as he told Hinata to be.

The conversation seemed to end and Naruto chirpily walked off in some direction as Hinata turned and walked towards his hiding spot. She was smiling. Sasuke didn't say a word as she came to stand next to him. There was silence for some time.

"I d-didn't ask him, Sasu."

She hadn't asked? A flood a joy filled the Uchiha. "What the hell! All that show and you don't ask him. You dragged my ass here and you don't ask him a simple question?! The hell you talk about then?"

"I asked him if he liked Sakura. W-we started talking a-about her."

"That's no way to ask someone out, little Hinata." He teased. Hinata was used to it.

"H-hai, I know. I knew b-before I asked."

"Then why you ask?"

"B-because. I-I d-don't think t-that I love Naruto a-anymore."

Sasuke was silent and his eyes squinted. He was genuinely annoyed this time. Six years spent crushing on that dobe…"And now you don't love him anymore." He finished his thoughts aloud in a flat tone.

She told him she had been thinking about it for a while and knew that she would not ask him even before tonight. Neither of them could figure out why this event had even occurred in the first place then. Two confused teenagers stared at each other awkwardly before they decided to quietly walk to the nearest diner without another word about the awkward event.

* * *

"So you're not in love with Naruto anymore?" It was a couple of days later. Sasuke and Hinata were sitting at the pond trying to keep up with the fireflies that blended in with the stars above them and the stellar bodys' reflection on the pond's surface below their feet.

"I… I w-was enamored with him. W-with his confidence and his attitude. I still am."

"So…You're not in love with Na-ru-to a-ny-more?" Sasuke asked again. Why couldn't girls get to the point.

"I don't think I ever was. I-it was a crush, and admiration."

"But you still like him. Why not ask him?" 'Stupid hypocrite. Shut up.' he thought. But he wanted to know.

"I like someone else." The girl blushed bright pink and her fingers began to twiddle nervously with her clothing. Sasuke's face remained impassive, but something changed in the core of his eyes. "I see." He whispered looking back towards the pond.

"Y-you think that I'm stupid, d-don't you?" Hinata asked knowingly, her face warming.

"Yeah…but I think that I'm no better so…"

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked.

He stared at her, her pale eyes blooming strangely in the moon's light. A lighting bug lashed across her face. A firefly hovered around her lips. She observed his face so carefully, it unnerved him, and he suddenly stood up startled with himself. Feeling embarrassed, he suppressed a blush and looked angry just to keep from looking vulnerable. "I mean nothing, Hinata. Who is it that you like?" He said changing the subject and stuffing his hands in his pockets.

Hinata stood as well, being as close to eye-level with him as she could. They were face to face, close enough to spell one another's scents. She pushed her pointer fingers together feeling rather light-headed as she second-guessed her decision, but the courage of a lion swelled in her chest, making her grow bold and fearless. She had once thought it would be Naruto's confidence that would rub off on her, but it was Sasuke's. It was Sasuke who taught her to speak what she felt.

"I l-like you, Sasu." Hinata felt as if her heart stopped as a wild blush crept into her face again

Sasuke looked at her. His face was mostly stone-like as usual, but his eyes projected something else, shifting from iron to pastel.

Sasuke looked at Hinata not knowing what to say. He wasn't good at communicating and neither was Hinata, but she had become just a bit better at it than he was, and apparently it was his fault. He felt embarrassed for leaving Hinata to admit her feelings when he had planned on admitting his. It was ironic how things had turned out

Hinata expected to be reproved by Sasuke or simply denied if he was feeling merciful. She looked away from him and stared into pond feeling a sense of embarrassment briefly overtake her. Sasuke paid little attention to her blushing, as he tried to sort out his thought, trying to determine if he had heard correctly.

"What did you say?" He demanded from her. Hinata didn't want to repeat it, yet the need to the need to say it again and again until he understood carried her. Her blush grew, her eyes seemed to nail shut as she admitted her declaration for a second time.

"I-I-I….l-like you Sasuke."

Sasuke tried to hide his emotion as it was really dawning on him what Hinata had admitted. She liked him. Not Naruto. It was what he wanted, but now he just felt overwhelmed and not sure how to go about it. Relationships were a difficult thing. He just decided to go with what felt best.

Hinata's eyes remained shut when she felt the warm sensation embrace her lips. Her eyes whipped open in shock as her body instantly tensed from the contact. Sasuke lips were against hers, gently kissing her his unknown affections. She soon found her body relaxing against his as he pulled her close. She gently kissed back.

When they pulled away, they looked at one another deeply, their eyes glowing; their minds buzzing; their hearts fluttering against their ribcage like wings. Sasuke smirked, unaware that it was possible that the Hyuuga could blush so red, and Hinata smiled, never knowing it was possible for the Uchiha to blush at all.

"I…I…I…" Sasuke imitated her nervous stutter, enunciating teasingly. "-like you too."

End

* * *

-Amaterasu333

This was different for me to write as I'm only just recently getting into the romance genre. Never imagined myself writing a story like this and of all pairings SasuHina. But I like the thought of these two together. Like I said, this is all very recent for me. Give me your opinion. Let me know if I'm any good at this love business.


End file.
